Saving Me, Saving You
by fangyouverymuch
Summary: After Godric saves Sookie from Gabe very nearly raping her while she tries to find him by infiltrating the Fellowship, both Godric and Sookie are startled to find themselves instantly drawn towards one another. What happens when Sookie ignites both a possessive streak in Godric and a will to live? Set Season 2, Timebomb. Then AU from there.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing to do with TB or any of its characters. I am just a fan of the series (though, disappointed with how it ended).**

 **This is going to be a Godric and Sookie story. I don't know if anyone will find it interesting? It takes place straight after season 2, episode Timebomb. I probably haven't gotten anyone in character, especially Godric. But I would love to know what you think? And if you would be interested in reading more? :)**

* * *

 _ **Saving Me, Saving You**_

I was trying to push Gabe away, only my efforts proved futile. Somewhere along with my scrambling, he had effectively managed to tear my blouse undone, the buttons falling off at the seams.

I could tell he was enjoying this, if both his thoughts and panting were anything to go by; This was getting him off real good, seeing a woman struggle while he made the attempt to rape her. His vile thoughts, his plans to rape me, how he particularly enjoyed violating a woman and having her against her will; they were almost as tormenting as his actions towards me.

While I had agreed to go undercover and infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun in order to find Godric, a missing Sheriff, for Eric, I sure was not expecting this to happen.

Tears of frustration stung my eyes as I tried one last time to escape from where I was pinned underneath Gabe, my breathing strenuous, my muscles aching from the exertion.

Distantly, I could hear Hugo yelling, screaming for Gabe not to do this to me, that I didn't deserve this. Only Gabe clearly was not listening.

Gabe yelled at Hugo to shut up before he slipped one hand forcefully between my legs, up my thighs. I thought there was nothing else worse in the world, than having something like this inflicted on you. I closed my eyes tight, thinking of Bill, wondering where he was, why he hadn't come to save me. He would have come to help out by now, wouldn't he? Surely he would have sensed the trouble I was in?

I reopened my eyes, staring up at Gabe, who was preparing himself to invade me. Still, he was panting heavily, sick glistening excitement there in his eyes. He had managed to get my dress up past my knees, and next second, I heard the buckle of his belt click undone.

This was it. This was my doom. He was going to do this to me...

 _And by some miracle, it didn't happen._

Up in the air Gabe went, the weight of him bearing me down unpleasantly previously had immediately been lifted, and I almost sobbed in sheer relief as I pushed myself up on my elbows, my legs kicking myself swiftly to the wall while I attempted to fix what little was salvageable of my ruined dress.

That sense of sheer helplessness left me as I glanced over at what had happened, at who my savior was. I had almost been hoping and praying for it to be Bill, only it wasn't. Sucking in a few needed breaths to calm myself down, I inspected my savior more thoroughly.

Standing above me, holding Gabe by the throat in an iron grasp, was a young-looking vampire. Godric, the missing sheriff, I realized. His hair was short and brown, and he was wearing all white clothes. The short sleeves on his shirt showed off an ancient-looking black ink tattoo that went around his left bicep, probably dating all the way back to the Anglo-Saxon period by the looks of it. He was every bit as pale in complexion as all the other Caucasian vampires I had come into contact with.

Turning his head slightly, the young vampire turned to look at me without paying the helpless Gabe no mind. His eyes were a light grey, his eyelids red-rimmed.

Gabe was flailing and kicking his feet around, retching for air, pleading with Godric to release him and show mercy on him, yet all I could see was the vampire standing before me who had only just rescued me in time enough. And, apparently with the young vampire, he felt exactly the same way; He simply stared at me, calm as anything, paying Gabe no mind while his fingers flexed around his throat.

He barely looked about in his teenage years when he had been made into a vampire. While he wasn't tall by any stretch of the imagination and his body was slender with minimal muscle, he still appeared to be the most powerful creature I had ever been in acquaintance with, this far. Energy and power radiated from him in a way that it never had with Bill. With Eric, I could feel and sense that power at times, but it was not as impressive as Godric's.

I caught the vampire shake his head slightly as his eyes roamed down my dress before they flew back up to my face again. He clicked his tongue in pity. "Are you badly hurt?" he asked me, his quiet, mellowed voice startling me. I could detect a faint accent there, though I couldn't place it.

I glanced down at my dress absently myself. My bra was showing from where Gabe had ripped my dress down the front. Aside from that and a few aching limbs, I felt fine.

"Who cares?" Gabe grunted out, " _I'm_ the one that's helping you, remember me? Kill the bitch, Godric. For _me._ "

Godric glared at Gabe in disgust before, with a flick of his hands, I heard a terrible cracking noise. Just like that, Godric had broken Gabe's neck. Just as dispassionately, he let go of Gabe, where he fell to the floor in a heap. I moved closer to the wall instinctively, curling my knees to my chest. While I knew and had some strange instantaneous feeling that Godric was not in any way a threat to me, I wasn't going to take any foolish chances.

"You need not flinch from me," Godric promised softly, lowering his gaze to Gabe's lifeless body sprawled out on the floor beneath him. He seemed to be almost ashamed and disgusted with himself, as he peered down at the way Gabe's head was angled in a spindled direction. I saw the way his jaw tightened then slackened as he sighed through his nostrils heavily. "I won't bring any harm to you."

"I think I know that. And I'm just fine; I'll mend," I forced myself to say softly. "Thank you for saving me."

After a long moment of pensive thought, finally he glanced my way again. There was something about him; A sadness there. There was no light, no joy, in his eyes as they peered deeply into my own.

He almost smiled at my words; The corners of his lips curled as a whisper of a laugh escaped him scornfully. "For saving you?" he repeated skeptically, arching his brows. "I just killed the man, right before your very own eyes. I am a murderer, yet you dare to thank me for saving you?" He eyed me speculatively, his lips thinning out into a straight line grimly. "Aren't you afraid?"

The way he asked it told me that he probably thought I should be afraid. But was I afraid? I didn't think so. _Especially not of him._ Godric seemed almost serene and calm. Harmless. Dulled down by sadness, like he could no longer find the energy.

"Should I be afraid of you?" I whispered, shooting a question back to him.

Self-consciousness settled its way in then, and I tried to button whichever ones were left on my blouse to button. Only my hands were shaking far too much. Modesty would have to be damned, then. I could feel the weight of the young vampires stare on me, and when I glanced up again, I found he was still watching me, almost curiously, like I was a creature from another planet. He seemed to think my question over for a long moment thoughtfully, his expression almost sheepish.

"No, it is as I said. I bear no ill-will towards you. Nevertheless, you should not have come here."

That made me smile tentatively. He reminded me of Bill then; Always scolding me, always thinking he knew better. Only thing was, this Godric... he was nothing like Bill. He was... more.

"This is probably gonna sound crazy, but I was actually sent here to save you," I admitted, then I had to laugh at the sheer irony of the situation. I had come here with Hugo to try infiltrate the Fellowship and find the missing, old vampire sheriff, yet while doing it, I had managed to almost get raped in the process. It was the only thing I could do; Just laugh about it all, no matter how crazy it probably made me seem. _Find the humor in a bad situation._ "Funny thing is, apparently as it turned out, I was the real one in need of saving."

"You were sent? By whom?"

"By one of the other sheriffs," I explained nervously. "A sheriff called Eric Northman."

Something flickered across Godric's face at the name. Recognition, as well as some astonishment, I thought. But then just as suddenly, his face had turned into an expressionless mask abruptly. He was excellent at keeping his facial expressions concealed. "You consort with vampires? With Eric?"

I tore my gaze away from him, glancing down at Gabe's body for a moment before trying to work my way out of this one. Then I decided I might as well start by being plain honest. "I do, yes." _And that boyfriend of mine had gone away on leave on my butt..._ I still couldn't understand why if Bill had felt me, why he wouldn't have come to me instance he felt something was wrong? Normally he would drop everything to come and save me. While Bill and I had issues in our relationship, me being kept safe a priority by him wasn't one of those issues. With firm control, I pushed that thought away hurriedly. I would have to dwell on that later.

"You are Eric's human, are you not?" I switched my gaze back to his face, discovering he was still watching me curiously with those big grey eyes of his.

"Ah, no," I hesitated, before laughing out loud inappropriately. "I most definitely am not Eric's. Truthfully, half the time I find I can hardly stand him."

Godric lifted his head slightly, his expression concentrated. I thought he was perhaps listening and hearing something from far, far away that I could not. I got my answer next, when he spoke again.

"I am here, my child," he called, making his voice louder and clearer to somebody. His voice quivered with emotion, like he was almost about to greet a long lost friend. "Down here."

I forced myself to stand up, which proved to be an extremely difficult challenge. My bones felt sore and tired, and I knew I still looked a disgrace, what with half of my blue dress practically ripped open into pieces. I heard a fast whooshing sound and I turned to glance towards it, my heart racing in trepidation to at last have Bill come to me. Only it wasn't Bill. I discovered who it was, barely a second later, when Eric suddenly appeared before Godric.

When Eric knelt down on his knees and inclined his blond head to Godric respectfully, I thought I put two and two together then. I felt almost touched, when I thought I saw a gentle smile break across Godric's mouth at the sight of Eric kneeling before him. He reached down, patting Eric on the shoulder while Eric remained dead still. The respect and admiration shared equally between the two was almost palpable in the air. Eric hadn't only just sent me here with the intentions of finding this powerful and important sheriff. Godric was also Eric's maker.

"You were a fool for sending humans after me," Godric said to Eric chidingly once Eric lifted his head, their gaze meeting each other's. Eric's mouth opened and closed wordlessly in response as Godric's eyes flickered over to me again. He licked his lips slowly, moistening them as his eyes bore into mine. "This one, this... girl, she had almost gotten killed had I not intervened in time enough. Gabe was acting relentlessly ruthless with her."

"What happens to her is of no true concern to me, not now," Eric hissed, shooting a less than pleasant look in my direction. While I felt a spasm of offense ripple through me, I thought I could understand. Godric was Eric's maker, whom he hadn't seen in a very long time. It was only natural. "As for sending humans in... I had no other choice, father. These savages, they had... sought to destroy you."

"Yes, well. I can take care of myself." Godric's eyes were still on me, and even when I deliberately glanced away to give them some privacy, I felt his gaze almost burn into my skin. "I was already well aware of what they have planned for me. And _this_ one," Godric continued pointedly, glancing behind his shoulder pitilessly at Hugo, who was still cowering in the corner, "This one has betrayed all of you."

"Yes, he's with the Fellowship," I spoke up unevenly, mainly directing my words to Eric. "He set a trap for us."

Just as I was expecting, Eric disregarded my words, inspecting his maker closely. His eyes searched every part of his maker. "When was the last time you've fed? How long has it been?" I was surprised by how concerned and gentle Eric was being with Godric; He certainly had never acted that way in my presence before.

Godric was back to staring at me again. "I find I require very little blood any longer," he murmured. "I have found that I have since lost my appetite."

Breaking through their conversations, a shrill alarm started sounding around the church basement. It couldn't have meant anything good; No, we'd been finally found out, as intruders.

"You know what you must do now," Godric hissed urgently, glancing around every corner of the ceiling before his eyes found me again. He seemed, yet again, quite calm and composed considering the danger the three of us were currently in. "You take the girl and leave while you both still have the chance." There was an undercurrent of an order in his tone for Eric.

Eric made no sign of obeying; He stayed rooted to the spot, rising to his full height, his face inches from Godric's. Now that they were standing together, the age disparity between them seemed almost comical; Eric was older and a foot taller, with having been around his early to mid thirties at the most when he had been made, while Godric hardly passed as a late teen. Yet it was obvious Godric held all the power and influence despite all of that.

"Absolutely not," Eric said stubbornly. "I'm staying by your side. I'm not leaving you."

Irritation passed through Godric's eyes as he at last removed them from me, focusing on his son instead. "This is not up for negotiation," he said, his tone quiet and steely. "You take the girl out of harms way and leave. And you will spill no blood on your way out." While Godric's voice was deceptively quiet, there was an element of urgency and danger to it.

After a moment, Eric surrendered unwillingly, not without a rude word in protest. As I scrambled to follow him, I glanced one last time at Godric before leaving as I ran past him. Standing and brushing past him, I barely reached his chin.

But I thought I heard him inhale a couple of times as I passed- his eyes closing for a moment, his nose raised while he licked his lips- as though he was an animal scenting me out. When I threw a bewildered look behind my shoulder at him before I started trotting up the stairs, I found he was standing still where he was, his eyes following my every movement. There was a hungry, appreciative look to him, I thought. Predatory and a bit like he was devouring me with his grey eyes alone.

And that look, it gave me the tingles.

 **So what did you think? Shall I continue? Or is it crappy and out of character?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the alerts/reviews. :) Hope you enjoy this one. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, if it is still all right and if everyone is still in character despite the changes.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

After a showdown with the Fellowship, we were invited back to Godric's house and nest.

Even when people lined up, expressing their congratulations at having their sheriff back in the Area, he didn't seem completely all there. It was like his mind was elsewhere, somewhere that nobody else could reach him. Every time I looked his way, I found his gaze was locked on me. I wasn't sure why, but all he seemed to want to do was stare at me. When my brother went up to his chair, it was finally then that he bothered to lift his eyes away from me, with what appeared to be some reluctance, I noticed.

"I just want to say that I'm real sorry for what the Fellowship put you through," I heard Jason say, though quite awkwardly. I guess he wasn't too sure what he should say. It was the only reason I hadn't bothered approaching Godric myself; I mean, what could I possibly say that someone else hadn't already just said?

"You have helped save many lives today, Mr Stackhouse. For that, you should feel proud." I caught Godric look my way again; His soft voice quivering. "Please know that both of you and your sister have friends in this area if you feel the urge to visit again."

Jason snorted, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. He'd never been particularly good at this kind of thing; At having heart-to-hearts. "Ah, thanks, man, but you know... I don't think me or my sister will be wanting to come back anytime too soon. I'm thinking once was enough."

Godric's eyes bore into mine again as he smiled halfheartedly. "Then it is a shame," Godric simply said, dismissing him.

The intensity of his stare was getting too much for me, so I had to look away, feeling my face flush with heat. I didn't think I had ever been in the company of someone with such an arresting, penetrating stare before. I thought it was all the more sad because what went on behind those eyes, was what seemed to be a sad and long story.

I caught Bill when he came into view, standing at the opposite side of the room. He had been acting strangely distant all night; Or well, maybe that was just me being plain old paranoid? I could have sworn he was avoiding me; He could hardly look me directly in the eyes all night.

I had a deep feeling though, an intuition almost, that something had happened between the hours where I was stuck in trouble down at the Fellowship of the Sun headquarters. Something had kept Bill away, and while I wasn't entirely sure what that something was as yet, it had to have been due to something huge.

He caught my gaze, and I beckoned him over to me with a hand. His body tensed, and I could almost feel his reluctance as he made the walk towards me.

"What's with you?" I asked in confusion. "You've been avoiding me all night?"

Bill sighed loudly and shook his head, like I was being so childish. "Nonsense. With all the commotion that has been going on, there's just hardly been the time to talk."

"Where were you though?" I asked, the question I most desperately needed an answer to. I just had this terrible feeling. "I was stuck down in that basement for hours and usually, every time I've needed you, you've come running to me, even in broad daylight like that time? What was keeping you?"

He could hardly look me in the eyes. He stared past me at someone else in the crowd. "We'll talk about this later tonight," he said, frustration evident in his voice. "Now in a room full of people is hardly the appropriate time. Besides, it's complicated."

"Complicated?" I repeated, on the verge of laughing. "What could be so complicated that you can't just spit it out already? What kept you?"

"I was held," he admitted brusquely. "I could not come to you at the time."

"Held? Like... kidnapped?" I shook my head, still struggling to understand. "Held by who? By Eric?" He could be talking in tongues for all I knew, with what little I could make sense out of.

He wouldn't even dare look my way, and it was the most frustrating thing in the world that he wouldn't. Wasn't I worth that much? To share eye-contact with, at the very least? I'd read once that you could tell someone was either being untruthful or was fibbing if they refused to maintain a good level of eye-contact. Was that why? What was he keeping from me?

"I heard my name being spoken?" Eric's voice came from behind me, and when I turned, there he was. His eyes were dancing with humor. "I do hope you are speaking well of me?"

"What reason do I have to? We were sent into a trap. I nearly got raped."

The amusement vanished from his face at my words. "Yes, and I am sorry about that." Something caught his eye and when I followed his gaze, I saw he was looking at Godric. "It would seem someone has taken a liking to you," Eric said, hinting at Godric. "And he's not the only one."

"Eric, that is well and truly enough," Bill warned frostily.

Eric grinned at the consternation in Bill's tone before he left us to ourselves again. I was still trying to wrap my head around it, both Eric's casual comment and Bill's aloof behavior.

But my desperation at having to know what he meant would have to wait for a moment. Commotion broke through my staring and I turned to see Isabel had bought in Hugo.

Hugo was on his knees near to where Godric sat in the chair, while Isabel, poor thing, she was crying she was that heartbroken by him betraying all the vampires to the Fellowship. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Who knew what Godric would see a fitting punishment to Hugo for his betrayal? It was very much like a person kneeling before the executioner before they sliced their head off.

"This is the one who betrayed us," I heard Isabel cry, her voice a heartbroken wail. I felt like crying for her myself, I felt so bad. "Do with him as you find fitting."

Godric took one glance at Hugo, before lifting his gaze up to Isabel again. He blinked at her. "This human is yours, is he not?"

Isabel sniffled loudly, "Unfortunately yes, he is my human. I do not say this without regret."

Godric glanced down at Hugo again for a very long moment. It was impossible to know what he was going to do in the next minute. Would he take Hugo's life, like he had Gabe's down in the basement at the Fellowship? Or would he show mercy and spare him?

"And do you love him?" Godric asked curiously, his voice just above a whisper.

"I thought I did," Isabel muttered, her voice breaking. Even a fool could see that she did, and Godric evidently was far from a fool.

For the second time since being around him, I saw a glimpse of a faint smile coming across his mouth. He looked at Hugo once more before returning his gaze to Isabel's, a glistening warmth in his eyes. "And yet it appears your love for him still remains," he observed knowingly.

"It does," Isabel admitted, wringing her hands out at her sides, like she was trying to shake herself out of it. "I am sorry, I do." She straightened up, wiping her eyes quickly. "But you are my sheriff, and you must do what has to be done, what is right."

Godric nodded perceptively, before he said, full of authority, "And what is right to me is that he is free to go."

There was a loud uproar of shock from some of the vampires due to Godric's verdict; From Stan, especially. It was obvious Stan was the type that would prefer to wage a war than to raise the White Flag.

"What?" he questioned in outrage.

Godric's eyes slithered to him coldly from where he stood. "I said the human is free to go," he said, his voice clearer, louder. "And it would be wise if he did not return." He turned his eyes back to Hugo in warning, who had started crying and quivering in relief himself. "I fear it is not safe for you here any longer."

"This is a travesty," Stan kept up, growling, "He betrayed-"

"-And this is my verdict," Godric cut through Stan clearly. He didn't even need to so much as raise his voice for the words to have their intended affect. "I am sheriff of this area, underling, not you."

Just like that, Stan fell into a simpering, quiet mess.

"Eric, escort him out. Make sure he leaves unharmed and that he does not return here again."

"Thank you," Hugo choked out, and when he reached out to touch Godric's shoe in gratitude, Godric quickly moved, swinging his legs away as he stared down at Hugo dispassionately.

"I advise you to go now before I change my mind."

"Thank you, sheriff," Isabel said, and she started crying again as she followed Eric while he dragged Hugo out by the scruff of his neck.

I sagged against Bill. Then I remembered we weren't on very good terms right now, and I moved away.

Just bearing witness to the scene made me feel overwhelmed with various emotions; Relief for Isabel that Godric had spared the life of the man she loved, new found gratitude at Godric for his compassion, and most of all like a ton of bricks had been lifted off my chest at there having been no bloodshed, violence or fighting.

"Gosh, poor Isabel," I said to Bill, wrapping my arms around myself. "She was so devastated."

"Yes, it appeared so. It was kind of Godric to-"

I could see he foolishly believed he was getting out of my questioning, only I wouldn't let him have that. Not tonight. I wanted my answers, and I wanted them now, no matter how many times he tried to distract me. "So you were held?" I gave him a pointed look when Bill sighed heavily in annoyance. "Held by whom? And why? Whatever reason for?"

Bill gave me a desperate look. "Please, can we do this later?"

Though I was talking to Bill and determined to get straight to the bottom of our latest niggling issue, I heard them behind me.

"Hugo's been dispatched," Eric was informing Godric dutifully. "I told him not to stop driving until he reached the Mexican boarder."

"Very good."

"And, I have also arranged for an AB-Negative human for you." When I glanced behind my shoulder quickly, I saw that Eric was smiling in that sly way of his, clearly attempting to brighten up his maker's mood. I could see Godric wasn't buying it, though. "As no doubt you are aware, AB is extremely rare."

"Thank you." Godric smiled a tight-lipped smile. "However, it is as I said. I am not hungry, and I no longer have the taste nor appetite for blood."

"Well, you have to feed eventually? I doubt the Fellowship had anything decent to offer?"

Godric's eyes flitted to me again, and he nodded his head towards me meaningfully. When Eric made the move to look in mine and Bill's direction, I turned my head back quickly. "Perhaps I can make an exception?" I heard Godric say, his voice so quiet it was barely audible. I couldn't be certain, but was he referring to me? To feeding from me?

I fought against the impulse to smile nervously as I focused my attention back onto Bill.

"No, not later," I said stubbornly. "We can do this right now. So help me, Bill Compton, if you don't start talking then I-"

"-It wasn't Eric," he admitted reluctantly. "Eric was not the one that kept me unable to attend to you."

"Then who?" I braced myself, because I knew something bad was approaching around the corner. Something I most definitely wouldn't like to have to hear. "You've been acting strange around me all night. So please, if you care about me in anyway at all, you'll be straightforward and honest with me and tell me the truth!"

"Hello, there." A woman's sickly sweet voice came from behind us, and when I turned, I saw that it was a vampire, though one I'd never met before. She was looking between me and Bill with her dark eyes; I could tell she was very much enjoying herself. "I'm Lorena and you..." She paused for a moment to rake her eyes down me, sizing me up in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. It was a contemptuous look, like she thought I was nothing more than a dirty flea. "You must be Sookie, the one all that fuss is about."

"I beg your pardon?" I spluttered in confusion. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've ever met?" When I shot Bill a look, I could see he was on the verge of losing it. His cheeks were trembling, he was that enraged.

The woman laughed, "Well, now. Aren't you just a morsel?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, no," she laughed again, eyeing Bill with a look that was strangely adoring. "Hasn't Bill mentioned me? How funny, seeing as... I practically made him into what he is today."

"Your Bill's maker?" I asked in shock. Bill had never so much as mentioned who his maker had been.

"Oh, I'm practically more than just his maker, aren't I, darling?" Making my head reel, she reached over, caressing Bill on the cheek with a pair of glistening red fingernails. "We're practically lovers, aren't we, darling? Especially after tonight?"

My stomach dropped at her words and the betrayal stung me so brutally, I almost hit the floor. Bill wasn't just held up for the night while I had been in trouble, evidently. No, he had been busy making rounds in the sack with his maker obviously.

"Bill, is this true?" I demanded weakly, though I hardly wanted to know the truth. "You were with her the whole time I was stuck in the Fellowship's basement... screwing each other?"

"Of course not," Bill protested loudly. "I have not seen Lorena in years. Besides, she no longer has any hold on me. She released me."

"But were you in the hotel room with her?"

Bill hesitated, his mouth falling open then closed. I thought I got my answer then.

"We had a marvelous night together in the bed you two shared," Lorena went on viciously, tearing me into two. "Didn't we, darling?" she laughed. "We had a good time talking about you, about how you're nothing more than Bill's plaything."

"What she has failed to mention is that she was practically holding me a prisoner against my will," Bill tried to excuse. "I had no choice in the matter, not when-"

"-Yet you said she released you years ago?" I spat at him, hating the unsteadiness of my voice. Last thing I wanted to do was make a scene in public and break down crying, but it was hard not to. "She released you, and she no longer has any power over you as your maker. So then what was stopping you from leaving the room? Do tell me that, Bill Compton!" When he simply stared at me wordless, I grew fed-up.

How stupid I had been. I had loved Bill, wholly and completely. Yet he cheats on me the instance his maker comes to town? How dare he! Tears were threatening to spill up in my eyes, and I realized I needed to get away. And quickly.

Just as I went to move, a hand closed over my arm tightly, and when I looked back, that hand belonged to Lorena. "Now, where do you think you're going, little girly?" she asked, her voice a taunt. Her fangs were out, sharp and gleaming at me.

"Let me go," I warned her as the stabs of hurt in my heart intensified. Her hand clenched down even tighter to the point of pain. She was crushing me, hurting me. "Let me go, you've made your point well enough," I spat out at her furiously, tugging furiously. It was impossible to get free; She was far too strong. "You two deserve each other."

Just as I was getting too afraid, it happened. In a way too quick for me to comprehend, my arm had been released, a hand was wrapped around Lorena's throat, and it belonged to none other than Godric himself. Tears streamed down my face as I glanced down at my arm, at the redness there from Lorena's fingers digging in. I was definitely going to bruise later, and the aching told me it was going to be painful.

Lorena did not try to struggle out of Godric's grasp; Clearly she knew it was dumb to try to, especially with a vampire like Godric, who was no doubt older than Lorena. I was just relieved that at least someone had made her let go of me; What hurt the most, was how Bill just stood there, letting her harm me.

"I do not know nor care who you are," Godric said in a deadly low voice, his fingers tightening around her throat, so much so that Lorena made a retching noise. "But what I will not stand for, is someone like you coming into my nest and disrupting the peace and pleasantness of the evening."

Lorena made another pitiful noise, helpless to do nothing else but stare at Godric.

"This human here has shown nothing but loyalty to our kind and courage and yet, you dare to touch her in such a way?" His hand didn't loosen from around her throat as he looked at me, somewhat ruefully. "I pity not only her but you for your savage ways. You appear to be a fairly old vampire, old enough to know better, yet you still choose to act this way? And you." Still not releasing her, he turned sideways to address Bill, "You seem to know her?"

"Unfortunately yes, sheriff."

"Yet you let her treat your human in this way?" Godric sounded nothing else but disgusted by him. "You have shown yourself to be every bit as savage as she. I no longer welcome neither of you into my home and urge you to leave at once."

Finally, Godric released Lorena, and she brought her hands up to her throat, breathing heavily. I felt no sympathy for her, terrible as that was. I also felt nothing but relieved that Godric was kicking both Bill and her out. I'd had enough of Bill for one night.

"Both of you leave, now. And do not return."

I met Bill's gaze, and he extended a hand out to me. I didn't move to take it. What was done, was done. "Sookie," he muttered pleadingly. Then he turned to Godric, "Sookie is _my_ human, and I feel it is only right that I-"

"-You _will not_." Godric stood closer to Bill, getting face to face, and I worried then that something bad was going to happen. Not so much that Bill could cause any harm to Godric, but because I knew Godric was far more powerful than Bill and more of a danger to him. Godric had been pushed enough and, evidently, the way I had been treated pushed him over that edge for good. His tone was deceptively quiet and frankly, terrifying, when he addressed Bill: "I will take care of her from hereon. She is welcome here, and a valued guest. No harm will come to her in my home tonight, _I_ will see to that."

I turned the other cheek, hugging myself tight when Bill tried to get through to me again. But it was too late for that now; I didn't think I could ever forgive him, not ever. He'd hurt me enough both emotionally and physically for one night.

 **Hope this wasn't crappy? Don't worry, it'll stray far away from the series very soon plot wise, etc. :) Thank you for your kind reviews, they've made my day. And thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, I own nothing. Just a fan who finds Godric adorable :)**

 **Whoa, thank you all so much. I wasn't expecting such encouragement and support. I haven't written FF much before, so I get terrified to update. I do hope I've managed to keep the characters in character despite it all. Hope you enjoy this one and that it doesn't come as a let-down.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

As awareness of my surroundings slowly settled in, I realized everybody in the room had been watching what had gone down between me, Bill's maker Lorena, and Godric.

My grandmother had always said that the most impolite thing you could ever do, was enter somebody's home and cause a big drama in front of everybody. Hadn't I just gone and done that?

I felt terrible. My heart was hurting, and there was this big lump in my throat. I felt like bawling over Bill, over what had just happened. And, to top it all off, I now felt guilty by causing such a loud ruckus in Godric's home.

Godric was standing beside me, and I realized what I should do then. I should go back to the hotel. At least then, I could grieve over Bill in private. That way, also people would quit staring at me.

Honestly, I just wanted this all to be over and done with. I just wanted to go home, back to Bon Temps, where I could be alone and be free to be upset about Bill and his maker Lorena all on my own.

I sucked in a deep breath, tightening my arms around my stomach. "I'm so sorry for making such drama in your home," I said shamefully to Godric, though even speaking required a lot of effort. "I think what I ought to do is leave. My grandmother used to always say that its impolite to-"

"- You will stay," Godric interjected, his voice quiet but still with all the firmness of a vampire that expected to get his own way. "What happened, it is not your fault. Your vampire has shown his true colors, which is that he is little more than that of a fool. You are a welcome guest in my nest. Should you leave, as I am the one in authority here, I shall consider it an insult."

I laughed, though something told me he wasn't teasing. He didn't seem one to joke. "Then the last thing I'd wanna do is insult you."

I supposed I couldn't argue with that. And with a vampire that was clearly as old and powerful as Godric was, why would you kid yourself into trying?

"I'm just not so sure I'm gonna be able to be a very good house guest," I admitted, with a forced laugh. "But I'll try," I added weakly after a moment.

He nodded once, seemingly satisfied with my response. Then he reluctantly moved back towards his chair in the center of the room. When he sat back down, folding his hands down in his lap, his eyes remained on me again. I noticed he no longer seemed sad anymore; There was a bit of light there back in his eyes, a shining contentment. It seemed to me that he was almost expecting something from me, though.

I wasn't sure what that something was, or whether I was meant to bow my head at him in gratitude for rescuing me once again from trouble; First from Gabe down in the Fellowships basement, and now, from Bill's vindictive maker Lorena.

I sighed heavily, turning away. To my relief, everyone had seemed to pay me no more mind, instead starting to talk to each other again and forgetting all about what had happened before their eyes. Jason was standing alone, and he was watching me, somewhat sadly. I guess Jason was feeling real sorry for me. No doubt, he'd have overheard what had went on between me and Bill. I forced a smile at him, just to reassure him, then I glanced away again.

I couldn't help comparing Godric to the other vampires in the room. When I glanced his way again, I noticed how paler he was compared to all the others. The dark hair and the dark eyebrows just only served to make him look deathly white. His cheeks were caved in, he had little color to his lips, and it dawned onto me that he was probably starving.

I'd overheard his conversations with Eric, and he had apparently lost his taste for blood and his appetite for feeding. Maybe that was why he hardly ever raised his voice in all the times he had spoken to anyone? Because he no longer had enough energy for it, because he had been starving himself for that long? If so, it was tragic.

I'd read somewhere that that's what depression can sometimes do to you; Make you no longer have an appetite, effect your body in strange ways. I'd never felt depressed myself, fortunately. But maybe that was what he was going through? It was impossible to know.

Maybe he'd been living for so long that he had grown tired of it?

Eric was around a thousand years old, yet his sense of power was somehow duller and muted compared to Godric's. No doubt, Godric would have had to be an older vampire than a thousand years, if he had been the one responsible for making Eric into the vampire he was today. If so, who could blame him for getting tired of sticking around for that such a lengthy amount of time? I know I certainly would have.

"You all right, sis?" Jason's comforting voice tore through my thoughts, and when I turned to look at him, I found he was standing right by me. His question almost very nearly pushed me over the edge into weeping, but I composed myself.

"Honestly? No, I'm not, Jason," I admitted quietly. "I think I just want to go home. Everything with Bill tonight, its just ended up being a big screw-up. I don't know what to think."

"He's an asshole, Sook," Jason said angrily, and for once, I agreed with him. Who would have thought it? My opinion changing of Bill so rapidly.

Usually, if anyone dared to think any bad thought about Bill, I'd be first in line defending him. Now, I felt too heartbroken and drained to even bother. Why would I rush to defend Bill when he was the one that had made me feel this way, him and his maker Lorena?

All I knew, was that Bill and I were finished. I wasn't sure what would happen once we got back home to Bon Temps, or if he would try to see me again and try to plead with me against us ending our relationship. All I knew, was that it was too late, and he had hurt me too much that I felt things could never return to how they were.

I wiped my eyes quickly before looking in Godric's direction again. He was no longer alone; Eric was with him, kneeling beside him. Godric was saying something to Eric that was too low for me to hear, but I saw confusion flicker across Eric's face before he lifted his head and looked in my direction briefly. My stomach clenched. Were they talking about me? Discussing something that had to do with me?

For some reason, I had this inkling that perhaps they were. Godric peered in my direction too before muttering something again in Eric's ear, and as Eric stood to his full six-foot-something height, I noticed he was coming straight into my direction. My eyes flickered to Godric again, and his eyes met mine. He licked his lips, moistening them with a quick sweep of his tongue, and I thought I saw a glimpse of his fangs below his top lip.

It was the first time I'd seen his fangs extended for the full night, I thought.

Eric gave my brother a pointed look and Jason received the message loud and clear, moving away to give us some privacy quickly. I had no idea what was going to happen in the next second or so, or what both Eric or his maker had wanted from me. The fact that I didn't, it made my body tense up and my stomach knot in trepidation.

"I've just had a conversation with Godric, and he wishes to have you for the night." Eric sounded nothing else but hopeful, hopeful that I'd agree willingly to it, to do whatever it took to make Godric feel better. The way he stood, towering over me so close, it also told me that he was open to intimidating me if he thought it was necessary. My brain worked a mile a minute as I tried to process that in.

"Have me?" I whispered, shaking my head.

Eric sighed loudly. "Yes, have you. He hasn't fed in an extremely long time. The other human I had arranged for him isn't to his palate. He wishes for you instead."

I felt as though someone had socked me in the stomach, I was that surprised. While I felt sympathy for Godric and, not to mention, a strange appreciation for him due to him coming to my aid all those times, I wasn't expecting him to make a request for me to feed him and give him my blood for the night.

I glanced Godric's way again, swallowing dryly. His look was almost desperately imploring and it occurred to me then that Eric wasn't just having one over me; Godric actually truly did want me to feed him for the evening. What I assumed had been correct then; Godric was starving, and he had better have some blood, whether it be from me or someone else more experienced at this. A part of me wanted to know what it would be like to get fed off by him, and another part of me... was terrified.

"But this wasn't part of my job description," I said to Eric, trying to keep my voice level. I hated the obvious fear in it, the reluctance. "My job was to come to Dallas and hopefully, to help find your missing sheriff. And I did that, didn't I? Nothing was said in that about me having to offer myself to him to feed from?"

It wasn't so much that I didn't want to do it; I was more so daunted at the prospect of having to feed someone as ancient and powerful as Godric no doubt was. Not once did I ever think this would happen, where he would end up wanting a taste of me.

Irritation flared in Eric's eyes and his jaw clenched. So did his big hands at his sides.

"Okay, so... if I do this, what's in it for me?" I asked hurriedly, to placate him. "Am I gonna get a bonus for providing myself as a meal as well and risking my neck to stop him from starving?"

For a very long time, in the Stackhouse household, we had been having trouble getting by and making a living. I was going to take every cent that I could get, despite how insensitive it may have made me seem.

"Fine. I'll give you another grand if you do this for me?"

"Two," I bargained. Eric's eyebrow rose at me in question. I shrugged. "I've still got to get my driveway fixed."

"Two then," Eric agreed, then he waved an arm towards where his maker was sitting, waiting, letting me know that now we had come to an agreement, it was now my turn to do my part to fulfill it.

With a deep breath sucked in, I went to make a start towards Godric. A hand caught me by the shoulder, pulling me back.

When I glanced up, it was Eric again.

"Know that I appreciate this," he said solemnly. "My maker hasn't been himself at all tonight, apart from a few minutes ago when he requested to feed from you. He said he surrendered himself to the Fellowship out of his own will," Eric added in a growl. "What _blasphemy_!" Eric clearly couldn't see that his maker was suffering and that he had probably felt tired of living, like I could. It came as no surprise to me that Godric would have surrendered himself willingly, and that made it heartbreaking of all.

I smiled sympathetically. "I understand. Godric's your maker, and you care an awful lot about him. You'd do literally anything in your power to help him, even if it means trying to get me to make him feel better by feeding him. I get that."

And maybe, deep down inside, I would have liked to help Godric as well? After all, hadn't he saved me not once, but twice tonight? I figured that- though, as scary and painful as this was bound to be- that it was my turn to extend the courtesy back to him.

Godric's grey eyes raked down my clothes and back up to my face again as I approached him. A small smile touched his mouth, showing dimples around it.

It was bound to look funny; me offering myself to him especially when he looked no more than seventeen to eighteen physically while I was in my middle twenties. But regardless of how young he looked in age physically, he was still extremely handsome in a boyish way. After he fed from me and his complexion became ruddier with more color, I bet he would be ten times handsomer than he looked thus far.

I had no idea how to approach this, or what to say or do. Should I have just sat on his lap and said, "Go right ahead!" Or should I ask him whether we could go somewhere else for a little more privacy to ourselves?

Bill and I had always done it in private, in the bedroom. Honestly, I liked it better that way. I was one for keeping her discretion and doing things like this behind closed doors.

"Um, would there be somewhere else we could go? Preferably where its quiet with no one around to watch?" I asked uncertainly as I stood before him.

"Yes, if you insist." He stood and offered a hand out to me. I hesitated before taking it, his pale fingers curling around mine tightly, and he led me out of the room. While his hand was every bit as cold as Bill's had been, I noticed his nail-beds were purple-tinged, unlike Bill's had been. I wondered if starvation did that to a vampire. I caught Jason's astonished expression as I passed, and also his thoughts. He thought the whole thing was hilarious. "I _am_ sorry for making you have to do this," Godric added, his voice hesitant, soft. "You have seemed to whet my palate in a way that I have neither felt nor experienced in quite some time."

I didn't have a clue what to say in response to that, so I simply smiled sheepishly. What could you say, really?

"Are you hurting due to your vampire?" he asked curiously, and when I glanced his way again, I discovered he was watching me. He was trying to understand. I could see that there wasn't much point in lying or hiding it to myself. Being truthful with him wouldn't hurt.

"I am," I admitted slowly. "He... he's broken my heart and I've never felt this way before."

Godric's face fell as he turned towards me, his eyes searching my face. He had led me into another room- a room that looked like someone's office. A fireplace was going and crackling away in the corner. I was relieved there was no one there to watch us or overhear us.

"You will soon forget him," he said, his voice confident on that. "You are his human no longer."

His eyes dropped down lower to a spot below my ear, and I watched as he swallowed audibly, the muscles in his throat twitching. He seemed to be mesmerized by my neck, and he probably was; Abstaining from feeding for so long had probably made him impatient. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, then his lips parted as he exhaled the air out again. His fangs were still there, glistening.

"You will be _my_ human, will you not?" The firm words were so unexpected from him that I gasped out loud. He wasn't so much asking, I noticed, as he was telling. I didn't know how to feel about that at all, to be honest. "Yes," he agreed, almost talking to himself, his voice going deeper, determined. His eyes returned to my face, devouring every inch of it, and I saw the light in them, the glistening hunger. He licked his lips, as he finished resolutely, "Yes, you _shall_ be. And you _will_."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one? Also, I really do hope I've managed to keep everyone in character despite the changes haha. TY so much for your alerts and reviews, they mean the world. Ideas and suggestions on what you want to happen in the story are welcome. :) They'll talk more next chapter, it won't be an attraction simply due to Sookie's scent, etc. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews and the alerts I have received yet again.**

 **I feel so humbled by them; I am not the confident person when it comes to writing and posting chapters, so it is very reassuring. Hope you enjoy this one, and I really hope the big change from the show is okay :) I hope everyone is character still despite that, sorry if not!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

I felt thrown by his possessive comment, almost very nearly petrified.

He wanted me to be his? But wasn't I still Bill's, despite everything that had happened between us in the past hour or so? Of course, Bill had betrayed me and hurt me. For that alone, I _didn't want_ to be Bill's anymore, though I wasn't sure whether there had to be some type of formal declaration between Bill and I that ended his claim over me in the vampire world. Bill hadn't told me much about the rules of vampire law, always preferring to be selective in what he told me. But I didn't exactly want to be Godric's now, either. I didn't want to be his, or Eric's, or anybodies, really. I had learned my lesson very quickly, and harshly, with Bill. I didn't want to be anyone else's but my own. At least not until I properly had the time to get over Bill.

"No," I protested, though it was a weak and pathetic one. "I don't think I will be yours. While I'm... flattered by what you're saying to me, I don't know you, and I... I've learned through Bill that I don't want to be anybodies, not again, not _right now_." His piercing stare suddenly became too much and I had to wrap my arms over my stomach. "I'm no one else's but my own for now, not after what happened with Bill and how much he's broken my heart. I'm no one's human right now but my own."

He didn't try to force me into it, at least; He simply stared at me, blinking slowly. His grey eyes drifted down to a spot on my neck again, his jaw twitching. I could see he was still famished and was working his way up to getting in the mood to feed from me, yet just like that, at the click of a fingers, he restrained himself and glanced away forcefully, maybe out of sheer understanding or pity.

He pulled up a chair near the fireplace, jerking his chin at it as his eyes found mine again. "Please, sit."

Since I couldn't think of anything else to do, I did, folding my hands tightly in my lap. I was tense and uneasy, waiting for the moment we finally began and he got what he wanted from me, in having a taste of my blood. Godric pulled up another chair for himself next to me and sat as well, the flames from the fireplace sending flickers of orange dancing around his youthful face. He didn't speak or say another single word as he shifted slightly in the chair, eyeing me intently.

I tried desperately to find something to break the excruciating silence with.

"Eric said that you had... surrendered yourself in willingly to the Fellowship?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure whether it was something he had felt he wanted to talk about, but there was no denying I was curious to find out and rationalize the way his mind worked.

Finally, his eyes drifted away from me to the fireplace. I felt myself physically sag in relief. "That is true, yes. I had believed that it may have... fixed everything somehow." He smiled faintly, a distant look in his eyes. "Well, at the time I had."

I just couldn't understand it; Why he'd do that and, I suppose, that alone, showed my ignorance. "But surely you'd have known what they were going to do to you, didn't you?" I asked, as gently as I possibly could. "Surely you had to know that they were gonna make you burn at dawn as part of some 'bonfire' ritual?"

Godric met my gaze again, lifting his head slightly. "Yes, I was perfectly well aware of what they had intended for me. Only I hardly cared either way. It had seemed somehow... fitting, if not meritorious at the time."

"But weren't you... scared?" I shook my head sadly, at a loss.

"Honestly? No. I have since lost the ability to feel anything anymore, whether they be... sensation or emotion. To die? I would have only merely welcomed it." I decided I could have listened to his voice all day long, and possibly had I closed my eyes, I might have even fallen asleep to it; His voice was soft and compelling, yet that trace of an indistinguishable accent I couldn't place made his voice a joy to listen to.

But his words also tore deeply at my heart. He was suffering, in more ways than one. His conscience was buried deep with guilt, as well as a whole lot of other things.

"Do you believe in God?" he asked me next, surprising me.

"I do, yes," I admitted quietly with a tense smile. "I attend Church regularly, actually. Every Sunday."

"And do you think your God would consider me a creature of evil? A... creature deserving of... death in order to absolve all of his sins?" It was obvious, with the way he asked the question, that Godric had thought of himself that way, probably for a very long time now. _A creature of evil deserving of death._

"Not one bit," I said, without hesitation. "I don't think God would consider you evil at all, no matter what you've done. God is very... forgiving and he'll forgive if the person truly shows remorse for their sins and learns from them." I wasn't in any way good at articulating my beliefs, but it was just how I felt. "When was the... last time you've murdered someone?" I asked curiously, without really thinking. It also unnerved me how calmly I could talk of murdering people.

I couldn't tell whether it was an inconsiderate question to be asking, but Godric didn't seem as though he minded either way. His eyebrows rose slightly at my question and his lips parted. I thought I had made him surprised.

"One, two hundred years, though... I have lived so long that it has become increasingly harder to count."

"And how old are you exactly?" I asked, unable to contain my curiosity. Considering the power I felt wafting off him, that energy, I was assuming he was quite old. He had to be definitely older than Eric.

"Two millennia," he admitted with some reluctance.

I had to control my facial expression, to not let my shock show. He _was_ very old. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much he had lived through, how much he had seen of history. You hear people say that appearances can be misleading; It wasn't more truer in this case, with Godric. He came across at first glance as a young boy, not quite having reached manhood completely, yet with the way he carried himself, you could just tell that underneath all that boyishness, was a vampire with bucket-loads of wisdom.

"Well, that _is_ a very long time," I said simply, ever the understatement.

"Yes." He almost smiled in amusement. Then something similar to recognition flickered across his face. "Tonight," he said in a barely audible voice, lowering his eyes to the flames crackling in the fireplace again. He seemed back to being uncomfortably ashamed.

I rose my eyebrows at him questioningly; It seemed to me that he was restarting a conversation about something we had previously been talking about. If so, he had officially lost me. "Pardon me?"

"You asked when the last time it was that I had killed?" he explained, glancing my way again. Something similar to regret was shining in his eyes. "Tonight, as you very well know yourself." He paused for a moment, swallowing, "That human in the Fellowship's basement, who mistakenly thought that he and I were something close to friends in all my time of being down there."

 _Gabe._ Of course, I had even forgotten about that myself. Though, to be perfectly honest, I didn't count him in as a real victim. It may have shown how unchristian I could be, how terrible, but I couldn't help feeling that way. As far as I was concerned, Godric had given Gabe everything that he had deserved.

"I don't think he really counts. He was a... very big rapist," I said heatedly, remembering Gabe. "You saved not only me tonight, but a whole lot of other girls from Gabe. Him trying to rape me, well... it wasn't the first time he's done that." Gabe certainly had shown as much when he had attempted to do it to me; He was remorseless, and had even been sadistically enjoying it at the time. "And you've stopped it in a hundred years or more? All the killing?" Admiration and respect for him swelled in me overwhelmingly. "That's showing that you _truly are_ sorry for what you've done, that you've gone to great lengths to stop yourself from sinning. For that, I _know_ that God will forgive, rather than consider you a creature of evil."

I could still see a shade of doubt there on Godric's face. He frowned as he thought my words over contemplatively for a moment. Then he shook his head, "But I have taken many lives, some more brutally than the last?"

"And what about those people that are part of the Fellowship? You think they are any better with all that malicious hatred left in their hearts?"

Something about my words he had found so amusing, I could tell. The corners of his lips arched, and a short sigh sounding very much like an incredulous laugh escaped him. "This is unexpected," he murmured, in both wonder and appreciation, I thought. "A human daring to fight for me in the cause to keep on living so strongly..."

"Well, you just said you haven't killed in over a hundred years or so," I pointed out steadily. "So do I think that God would consider you evil or worthy of dying? No, I don't." I looked him deeply in the eyes to show him I meant it with all my heart. "I think that alone shows that you're truly committed to stopping yourself, to do good. You've learned from the errors of your ways and you're committed to changing them. I hardly think God would consider you evil or worthy of dying when you've acknowledged what you've done and you have gone to great lengths to change your behavior."

It dawned onto me belatedly myself that I was prattling on and on insistently; I suppose I felt very strong and opinionated on the matter of stressing his goodness.

I had just sensed, right from the very moment we had talked down in the Fellowship's basement, that he was carrying a deep sadness within him. I could tell, in the ways he carried himself, almost heavily like a great burden was sitting on his shoulders, that he had grown tired of living, that all the guilt and shame inside him had weighed him down over the years.

While I mightn't know much about him all in the short and little amount of time that I have been in his company, I knew more than anything in the world that Godric deserved not only happiness, but to live despite how he was feeling about himself. No doubt, there was plenty of others close to him that felt exactly the same way, Eric especially.

"And what about Eric?" I asked as a point. "What about you being there for him as his maker? I know Eric would miss you terribly had everything followed through to its completion down there at the Fellowship come dawn?"

Godric angled his head to the side, as if both acknowledging that yet dismissing it at the same time. "Eric no longer needs me as I have taught him all. I am of little use to him now." Even as he said it, I could tell he didn't quite believe that to be totally true himself. "My child... he can take care of himself."

"What about Isabel, though? And Stan?" I went on desperately. "All the others in your nest? When I was asked to help in finding you, you didn't see how they were like I did. They were... distressed that you had gone missing, and they were _deeply_ worried for you. You don't think they would care either if something happened to you? That they wouldn't feel just as upset as Eric would had you burned?"

I felt a lump grow thicker and thicker in my throat and before I knew it, tears were springing to my eyes. This whole thing, it was just so sad, causing me to feel overwhelmed and emotional.

"And while I've only just met you tonight and I know it may seem crazy, me telling you this, but... I know that... that _I_ would miss you terribly too if something ever did happen to you." It was difficult to look at him and know what he was feeling on my words. I had no idea whether I was successful in getting through to him or not, especially when my eyes went blurry the way they did.

I hadn't wanted to cry, especially not in front of anyone, but it was too hard to remain strong. It was everything tonight; What had happened with Gabe attempting to rape me, the end of my relationship with Bill. But most of all, I thought it was mainly due to this vampire and the idea that he had surrendered himself willingly to the Church of the Fellowship with the intentions of committing suicide.

In that short space of time in being around him, he had come to my rescue twice. He had already shown himself to be so full of goodness, so filled with compassion and humanity already- unlike any other vampire I had been in contact with throughout the months- and yet, he was willing to throw that all away so that he could burn?

"Excuse me," I breathed deeply after a moment, wiping my eyes hurriedly. No matter how hard I tried to compose myself, the tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face. "I'm sorry to cry in front of you like this, but I just... I find it so sad. So sad and wrong." I could hardly endure looking at his face, so I forced myself to keep my eyes down at the sleeves on my jacket instead as I fiddled with them. "You've just... _already_ , you've shown yourself to be such a compassionate vampire, unlike any I have ever met. It just... _it's wrong_ that you could feel that way, that you'd want to end your life."

"I am humbled," he said softly, his voice wavering with emotion. When I forced myself to look his way again, I found his eyes were scrutinizing me, strangely tenderly. "Humbled that not only a human is there to fight the cause so strongly for me to keep on living, but also..." His gaze flickered between my wet cheeks and my eyes, growing emotion filling into his eyes, "Also, that they would dare cry human tears over it." He started to smile. "In this, I see the value of living; that a human as yourself would dare to be so kind."

I couldn't even have the time to smile at him before something else distracted me, flitting through my consciousness.

Someone had come into Godric's house, someone who was not invited. Their intentions weren't good at all; They were a member of the Fellowship, and they had a bomb.

I rose to my feet hurriedly, wanting to warn everybody in the next room to take cover. Jason. Eric. Everyone was in peril. Something dangerous was about to happen, only it was too late, I wasn't quick enough.

There was a big ear-shattering noise, and then everything went black.

When I gradually came to again, I could hear nothing that made any sense. My ears were ringing, and something was on top of me, something fairly heavy like either a body or a piece of wall.

Forcing my eyes open, I immediately regretted it when I saw what was on me. It was definitely a body, and it was still and cold enough that I got the worst suspicion that it was dead. Whatever was on top of me, it had died during the explosion.

When I tried to move my head, looking around, I caught sight of all the mess surrounding me. Godric's nest wasn't standing anymore; It had been thoroughly blown to bits, with pieces of plaster and debris everywhere. Pieces of furniture and glass shattered. Worst of all, there was blood and body parts that had been blown off from various bodies.

Seeing the lone bloody finger about a hair's length away from me caused me to panic. _Jason_. I hoped to God that Jason had survived this. Oh God, I hoped everyone had managed to somehow survive this; _My brother, all the vampires..._

And _Godric._ Where was he? I tried to lift my head up, only with the thing weighing me down, it was too difficult. Godric had been right next to me before it happened. So where was he now?

As my ears started to settle down with their terrible ringing, I wished it could have somehow returned again once I was aware of the shrill screams, the sobbing. I snapped my eyes closed, trying to remain calm. Then when I brought them open again, Godric's face was instantly right by mine.

"Are you badly hurt or injured in any way?" he asked, his voice strained.

I shook my head silently; that only being the thing I seemed capable of doing. Words had seemed to leave me.

That weight bearing me down was lifted as he moved off me, and after the facts finally registered in, it occurred to me that Godric had thrown himself on top of me, protecting me.

My eyes searched him frantically as he knelt beside me, and with difficulty, I rose myself up into a sitting position. Far as I could tell, Godric wasn't hurt. He had strings of blood and stains on his shirt and his face was dirty with smears of black dust from the debris, but he didn't look as though he had suffered any extensive damage while protecting me. A quick inspection of myself told me that I had been incredibly lucky myself, all thanks to Godric taking initiative to cover me. I felt my heart overflow with gratitude for him as I glanced at him again, my savior for the third time in a row now.

That was when I noticed, as Godric turned his head from me to glance in dismay at everyone panicking around him and at the wreckage which was now left of his nest home, that a small piece on the side of his head had been blown off, in a gaping bloody hole. I knew, by experience thanks to Bill, that vampires healed themselves from any injuries. Only Godric's was healing at a slow, snail's pace rate, probably due to lack of blood in him. Could starving yourself of blood lessen the healing process? I couldn't be sure.

"Oh, Godric!" I gasped in a panic, unable to think of anything else that could be more painful. "You're hurt and you don't seem to be healing all that well!" Scrambling closer to him, I thought nothing of it when I rolled my sleeve up and put the side of my arm to his mouth. "I think you need to drink some of my blood and then maybe that will help you with accelerating your healing again!"

It seemed that Godric thought that what I was saying was the solution as well, because I heard his fangs retract with an audible click. He lifted his mouth from my arm to glance at me for a moment ruefully. "I am very old," he assured me, sounding apologetic and hesitant. "It won't take very long; I only require two sips, at the most."

"Just do it, please!" I begged him desperately. "Whatever it takes to get yourself healing!"

Without another word, he did. He lowered his mouth to my wrist, I watched his jaw contract and stretch wide as it would possibly go, and then, his lips pressing into my skin and his sharp fangs in position, he sank in.

 _Hope you enjoyed this one? I have a feeling it was terrible, so I'm sorry. :) I just want to thank you all so much for your kindness, it really helps as a not so confident writer. It makes my day._


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much! I apologize for taking so long to update! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Godric biting me, feeding from me... it was not the same as it had been with Bill somehow.

He wasn't gentle at all, the way he pierced his fangs right into my skin, but neither had been Bill all the times he'd bit me, and I thought there was no possible way a vampire _could_ try to be gentle when it came to biting with their fangs.

I winced uncontrollably, swallowing against a dry lump that had formed in my throat at the sting. Both Godric's hands lifted, until he was clasping them around the back of my hand, my forearm, his slender pale fingers digging in a not too unpleasant way while he held my arm still.

The seal of his cool lips created a vacuum, and he sucked the blood out of the thin skin on my wrist in a powerfully strong way.

I could feel his gaze burning into me as I glanced around frantically, trying to find something in the room to occupy my attention and distract me from what he was doing. It was too bad that, everywhere I looked, it just sent me into a deep, darker panic than ever before. The screams and sobs had settled down a little, but it was still awful. I couldn't spot Jason anywhere that I looked, and I was not totally sure what that meant. If I lost Jason, the only family I had left after Gran... I wouldn't have a clue what to do with myself.

My eyes zoned in on Eric a while away, and I felt my heart lift with relief. He was perfectly well and alive, at least. But when I met and held his gaze, the expression there on his face unsettled me like nothing else ever before.

He appeared arrogant as ever, his arms behind his back, hands crossed behind his head, as if he was relaxing on a chaise on a holiday rather than at a macabre bombsite. Strings of blood were around his forehead, his shirt torn. He was watching me feed Godric with what I believed was nothing more than sheer amusement and incredulity, a lop-sided grin on his face as his fangs winked at me across the room. It was as if he couldn't quite wrap his head around what I was doing.

But he'd asked me to feed Godric after his maker had expressed his interests in me, hadn't he? Why should he ought to be so surprised with what I was doing?

Deliberately, I tore my eyes away from him in discomfit, flitting them back to the two millennia year-old vampire that I was currently in the middle of feeding. I felt his chin wobble against me and his parted lips move every time Godric swallowed down a mouthful of my blood, his grey eyes holding mine in, luminescent and darkly hungry, his pupils dilated.

Suddenly I felt ridiculously self-conscious and worried, wondering what my blood tasted like to him. Was he enjoying it? From experience, Bill had commented on the flavor of my blood favorably more than enough times, but I didn't know whether blood tasted all the same to each different vampire or whether, like humans, they had different palates and preferences when it came to a humans blood type.

By the time I felt him disengage his fangs from my skin carefully, I was still staring. I felt oddly entranced watching him feed from me for some reason, as if I wasn't immune to a vampires glamour and feeling much like he was glamouring me now, despite how impossible I knew that to be. I figured he was done, but when I went to move my arm away, his fingers tightened over it marginally, preventing any movement from me.

Blood from his unhealed bite wound started dribbling down my forearm, tickling me, and giving me a pleasant fright, I could do nothing else but watch yet again, engrossed, when Godric licked around my arm, collecting all the stray rolls of blood up with his tongue. His cool tongue- oddly enough rough-textured like that of Tina's, my old pet cat, whenever she licked me- curved around every contour of my arm as he licked the bits of blood off with a curl and flickering movement of his tongue.

Heat flared through me as I observed what he was doing, mesmerized. It was about the most sensual thing I'd ever seen or had done to me in my entire life, my sex life with Bill be damned.

When there was not a single drop of blood staining my skin left, he inclined his head while still holding my gaze, and with pleasure, I couldn't help noticing how much better he looked, as far as his complexion went, in such a short amount of time; His skin was ruddier, his cheeks flushed pink. His lips were no longer colorless, but a vibrant hue, slightly reddened and shiny from my blood staining them.

As I went to draw my arm back out of his grasp, Godric brought a long fingertip to his left fang, pricking it open. When he slathered his blood onto the bite wound on my wrist, it tingled, healing over immediately. I noticed he seemed strained, as if he was holding back from doing something; He clenched his eyes tightly closed for a moment, inhaling in several times deeply. When his eyes finally reopened and his lips parted, I saw his teeth and fangs were stained red.

I tried to draw back my arm again, and this time, fortunately for me, he let me, but the heavy dilation of his pupils and the way he was looking at me, as though he was tempted to sink his fangs straight back into me to devour me whole, it made me realize that he was every bit as affected as I was over the experience of me feeding him and him drinking from me.

Trusting that he was feeling better, I made myself stand, my joints complaining against it. As he rose to his feet as well, I saw that the gaping hole on the back of his skull had completely healed over, thank goodness. My blood had done its job in healing him, and it relieved me to no end.

"Well, you look heaps better," I said awkwardly with a smile tentatively. "I'm real glad for you. I better go find my brother and make sure he's all right. Excuse me."

I turned and moved away, somehow managing not to glance back in Godric's direction. Having him feeding from me, it left me feeling... funny. Like I was dazed and not truly present in the room. But that feeling was only short-lived once I at last spotted Jason fighting to slither free from under the plank of wood he ended up being tucked beneath, and I rushed forward to help him.

I let Jason slide an arm around me, hoisting himself up and using me as a support beam, while we glanced around at all the horrible wreckage surrounding us of what used to be Godric's nest. I still couldn't believe what had happened somehow.

"Luke," Jason said brokenly, his eyes focused on something near us. "It was Luke."

"Luke? Your friend from the Fellowship? He was the one that set off the bomb?"

"Everyone, please." Godric's breathless voice brought our talking to a stand-still, and we both turned to focus on him from where he stood, with Stan beside him, Eric too. Everyone went abruptly silent to hear what Godric was about to say on the matter of what had just happened. I suppose, seeing as he was leader of his nest, he was the one that called the shots. He was commanding everyone to be calm, he was taking control of the situation. "I am afraid that it is no longer wise to stay here. They may come back and return to finish us all off. It would be unwise to stand around here, waiting for them unless we wish for more lives to be lost and more blood to be shed."

I felt that same heat creep up onto me when his eyes flickered towards me. His lips were still stained red from my blood.

"I urge you all to leave and go to the Hotel Carmilla as soon as possible. They've been alerted, security is in place."

As everyone slowly started to turn to leave, Jason and I went to do the same. But I felt rooted to the spot when I heard Stan's outburst. "Bullshit, we can win this," he roared crudely. "I say we stay. That way, when more of 'em come back, we'll be ready for them."

Though Godric's expression conveyed nothing of what he was feeling, I still saw a slight shimmer of irritation pass through his eyes. "We will _not_ stay, underling. There will be no war, no more blood tonight."

"Being stuck with the Fellowship's turned you soft, Sheriff! I don't know about you, but I'm not just gonna let these bastards-"

"I said no." Just like before, he didn't need to raise his voice at all for it to have its commanding effect. Though quiet and measured, it still struck like a whip. "I shall not stay here, and I urge those of you, as part of my nest, to do the same. Already, here we have lost two human companions, as well as our nest-mates Catherine and Pablo. I think those lives were more than enough for one evening."

"What bullshit is this!"

"That is enough!"

Godric stood directly in front of Stan, the two of them having a staring contest. Though Stan was over a foot taller than Godric, it was clear as day who the vampire in authority was.

"If you wish to stay here and die by their hands, then by all means..." Godric smiled faintly, glancing around at all the broken bits of the building littering the floor, the glass and furniture and the dead bodies pointedly before he returned his eyes to Stan, having to lift his head a little due to the height difference. "I will not and cannot stop you. Prove me right, underling, in demonstrating to me quite plainly on just what you truly are. And what is that, I wonder?" Godric's voice was crisp and condescending. "No less than an idiotic, blood-crazed fool, thirsting for unnecessary war, it would appear."

That comment pushed Stan right over the edge, wounding his pride. He growled under his breath, stepping closer, towering over Godric while his hands at his sides clenched into fists. The tension seemed to grow thick between them as Eric moved to stand near Godric's side, and he looked rearing and ready to go to defend his maker. His face was hard and threatening.

I felt as if I was rendered motionless, too worried to so much as even leave the room or look away out of fear something would happen. Godric, however, remained admirably composed and fearless despite it all. He didn't flinch or back down an inch; He simply stood his ground, peering into Stan's incensed eyes.

"Need I remind you yet again that it is I and only I alone that is authorized to make the orders around here, underling?" Godric murmured in a voice so chillingly low, it was barely audible. He didn't sound worried about a potential fight or threat to his safety at all. "I am the sheriff of this nest, _I_ am the one that makes all the orders of the nest, not you. And in doing so, I am ordering you to stand down and leave to the Hotel Carmilla at once, _all_ of you."

Godric turned his gaze to Eric, then to Stan again, then to all the other vampires surrounding them in warning.

It amazed me how much power Godric seemed to have over all of them. The tension in the air diminished almost at once, to the point where Stan reluctantly lowered his gaze from Godric, grinning sheepishly. Godric, being leader of their nest, had obviously won and prevented the situation from exacerbating horribly.

Chastised, Stan muttered a "Sorry, Godric," then he strode past us with a scowl, leaving.

Just as Jason and I turned, getting ready to follow Stan out to get back to the Hotel Carmilla, I heard Godric speak again. "As for you, my child," he began, his lilting voice defrosting with affection towards Eric.

"Yes, father?"

"I place you in charge of escorting and accompanying Miss Stackhouse and her sibling to the Hotel. I expect you to see to it that her former vampire does not accost her on the way over there." He glanced towards me, then turned on an angle so that I probably couldn't see him. He continued to Eric, "I fear that his persistence will lead him to persuade her. If he does and you are unsure of what you shall say, you are to declare her as mine. If the vampire persists and wishes for a fight, then I shall give him one."

The cold possessiveness in his voice, it shook me all over, yet I was also met with anger and confusion. Hadn't I already made it perfectly clear on Godric that I wouldn't be his? That, after everything that had happened with Bill tonight, I wasn't capable of being his?

 **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews/alerts I have received on the story. I hope I've still managed to keep them somewhat in character despite steering away from the usual plot :) Was it really lame and crappy? I feel it is, I'm sorry!**


End file.
